The Hole to Fill
by CyberneticFishcake
Summary: This is a fanfiction shipping Erza and Wendy. It's a smutfic and Wendy's under 18, so please watch out. I also wrote this a while ago so it doesn't reflect my opinions. If this shipping offends you, it offends me too so i'm sorry. Yes Yuri (doh? It's rated M)


Setting: After Tenrou Island, Wendy is 19 but looks 12 and Erza is 26 but looks 19.

It was a normal day in the guild of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Cana was drinking, and Macao was telling Romeo about his glory days.

Wendy had been feeling down all day, but she didn't know why. "Carla, when do you think Erza is coming back from her mission?"

"Why do you want to know, child? Does it really matter?"

To Wendy, it did matter. She had been getting strange feelings around her guild mates lately, and she didn't know what to think of them. Whenever she thought of Erza, she got lonely, like only Erza could fill that void within her. Was it depression? She didn't know, but Wendy knew the only way to find out was to ask Erza herself.

"I think it's time to go to the dorm, it's getting late as it is." Wendy got up, and Carla followed her out of the guild hall.

Wendy thought of Erza as an older sister of sorts, as a role model. She looked up to Erza; she was much more experienced with the world than Wendy could ever hope to be. When Wendy got to the girls' dorm, she went directly up stairs to her room, and decided to get ready for a bath. She got her towel and got ready to go.

Wendy got to the bath, and she found an unlikely surprise, Erza was in the bath with her eyes closed.

Wendy decided to say something. "E…Erza? When did you come back?" Erza's eyes shot open, first looking alarmed, but then when noticing that the intruder was Wendy she looked subdued.

"Hey Wendy! How are you? Care to join me in the bath?" Wendy's face went red. She felt tension in her stomach, and managed to get a few words out.

"Sure, Erza…" Wendy took her towel off and slipped in to the bath with Erza.

"Ugh! I'm beat! I had to fight monsters all day, and I ache all over! I did get a nice 200,000 jewel reward, though. That will help pay this month's rent." Erza relaxed more, and sank further in to the tub.

Wendy looked up from twiddling her thumbs under the water and decided it was time. "Erza, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now. It's a bit personal, so please bear with me."

Erza came back from her under-water dream, and was now focused. "Sure, ask me anything."

"I want to know what this feeling is. I had this feeling of emptiness when you were gone; it hurt my head and made my lungs feel compressed. My eyes felt like watering all the time, but I kept these things latent to the others as to not worry them. I don't feel these things as strongly now that I know you're back, but part of me still feels empty. I don't know what to do, so I thought that I would ask you for help."

Erza looked at Wendy seriously. She knew what was going on, but she didn't want to tell Wendy quite yet. She had to go through the best course of action in her mind, and then make sure to execute it perfectly outside of her mind.

Erza went closer to Wendy in the bath, so close that her legs were next to Wendy's. Wendy's face started to blush red. What was Erza doing? She was making eye contact with Wendy for quite a long time, and this made Wendy feel uncomfortable, and her face started to go even redder.

"Erza, what are yo-", Erza suddenly kissed Wendy. Wendy felt an electrifying jolt go through her body, but then she felt the hole within herself fill up. Wendy closed her eyes, and deepened the kiss.

Erza broke the kiss and then made eye contact with Wendy. "Wendy, what you've been feeling is loneliness, and to specify, loneliness for love. Please listen to me. Even though it may not look like it, you're old enough to date me. I've admired you for a while, but I've been backing off, waiting for you to realize what you feel for me."

Wendy's eyes shown, she felt like she was about to both laugh and cry at the same time. Wendy nodded, and looked at Erza with contempt. She did what came naturally, and amorously embraced Erza. Erza understood the signal. Erza picked Wendy up out of the bath, and carried her across the hallway to her room.

She laid Wendy down on her bed, and went to lock the door. They were both still naked from the bath, so things were already getting started.

"Are you okay with this, Wendy? I mean, I've always thought of you romantically, but you seem to have thought of me as an older sister. I wouldn't want to ruin that by making things awkward."

Wendy looked up at Erza and smiled, her blush was already starting to fade. "If you really do love me, things won't be awkward. I can go out with you publically when I actually look my age in the future, you know. In this day and age, people would be willing to accept our relationship."

Suddenly, Wendy blushed again. She looked down at her flat chest, and then up at Erza's enormous bust. Wendy moaned, "Why am I not physically 19 yet?"

Erza didn't seem to notice, and she bent over Wendy, preparing to kiss her. Wendy and Erza's lips met, their tongues joining in each other's' mouths. Wendy moved her jaw in line with Erza's, seeming to move her whole body in align with the kissing.

Suddenly, Wendy felt a hand touch her stomach. The hand slowly made its way up her body, coming to the outer part of her small right breast. It circled around her breast, slowly making its way to the nipple.

Wendy felt a chill come over her, and she shuddered with delight. "Er… Erza… what is this?" Wendy's legs felt tight, her muscles wouldn't un-tense. Wendy then wrapped her arm around Erza's waist and pulled her body closer to her own. Wendy could feel Erza's soft, flat stomach against her own.

Erza was now on top of Wendy, and her big breasts were touching Wendy's flat chest. Wendy liked this feeling. Wendy started to breath heavily from her unknown arousal.

"Erza… What is this… this feeling?"

"Do you feel weird? Down here?" Erza touched the outside of Wendy's crotch, right under her stomach. Wendy nodded. Erza knew what to do. Erza pinned Wendy's arms next to her head and stroked her sides. Then Erza went to the bottom of the bed.

She spread Wendy's legs apart and started to stroke the inside of her thighs. Erza then went up to Wendy's folds and started to touch her. Erza gained some satisfying moans from Wendy as she touched her. Wendy's legs tightened as Erza caressed her outer folds. Erza then started to lick Wendy. Wendy was so tense that she wrapped her legs tightly around Erza's hips. Erza kept licking her, first starting far away from the clitoris and then slowly going up. While licking her clitoris, Erza slowly slid one finger in to Wendy.

Wendy sucked her breath in quickly, and her walls tightened around Erza's finger. At first Erza went slowly, but then she started to speed up. Then Erza added two fingers. She went deeper and deeper until she came across a wall, but then stopped.

By now, Wendy was panting, waiting in anticipation because of her build up. "Why… did… you… stop?" Erza knew what to do. She kept fingering Wendy the same, and then suddenly bit down on her clitoris. Wendy let out a scream, not loud enough for the others to hear, and orgasmed. Her body shuddered all over and her hips buckled over and over.

Wendy came all over Erza's face, and Erza eagerly licked Wendy's crotch clean. Wendy fell back, and Erza lied down next to her. Erza kissed Wendy as she started to masturbate.

"Wendy… I have a favor… I don't care if you use your mouth or not, but I want you to touch me." Wendy opened her eyes, still out of breath but recovered from her post-ecstasy.

"I-I might not be very good at it, but I'll try. I'd do anything to make you feel the way I just did."

Erza embraced Wendy while Wendy started to touch Erza. They kissed while Wendy slid her wet fingers around Erza's crotch, touching more at places where Erza reacted by tightening her muscles. Wendy finally slid her fingers inside Erza and started to pulse them slowly.

Wendy could feel the inside of Erza tighten around her; she was close. Wendy quickly left their embrace and went down to Erza's crotch. She wanted to make Erza feel as good as she made her feel. Wendy started licking Erza's crotch, slowly and sensually. She could see from Erza's open mouth that this felt very, very good. A loud moan escaped Erza's mouth and her hips started to buckle. Wendy brought her hand up to Erza's chest and started to message Erza's large right breast. Wendy's other hand was fingering Erza, and her mouth was focused on Erza's clitoris. Wendy then bit down on Erza's clitoris, and Erza was teetering on the precipice of an orgasm. Wendy then quickly shoved two of her fingers up Erza, and Erza finally went over the edge. Erza screamed loudly, and orgasimed all over Wendy. Tears were coming from Erza's eyes as she relaxed on the bed, her body covered in sweat.

Erza opened her eyes and looked up at Wendy. "That… was… amazing. I love… you"

Wendy went back to the top of the pillow, and lied on Erza's chest. "I love you too, Erza. Please, promise you'll always be there to fill the hole for me."

Erza closed her eyes and smile. "I promise, as long as I have enough strength to protect you that I will always be there, no matter what."

Wendy pulled the covers over them, and waited for the lights outside the dorm until she fell asleep in Erza's arms.


End file.
